


Friendly Chaos

by LyricalWandering



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deleted Scenes, Five Nights at Freddy's Novel(s), Five Nights at Freddy’s: The Fourth Closet, Gen, i wrote this like 2 years ago for fun lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalWandering/pseuds/LyricalWandering
Summary: In which John loses his temper, Not-Charlie makes threats of violence yet again, Carlton attempts to create a diversion, and Jessica handles everyone's shit like a savage.My idea for a deleted scene that takes place during The Fourth Closet; specifically that moment where John faces off against Elizabeth at the restaurant. There is (of course) canon-divergence, so hope that's alright!
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily & John, Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/John (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 8





	Friendly Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> My first FNAF related work here on AO3! I'm a long-time fan of the lore within the Five Nights at Freddy's universe. I'm also one of those rare, weird individuals that actually loved the 3 novels and have re-read them several times lol. I wrote this for fun and have actually written quite a lot for FNAF in the past few years - purely for myself or for friends, but I'd love to start editing and posting them here. Really hope you guys enjoy!

"I don't know what it will take to show these people what you really are."

He felt adrenaline kick in and start to course through his veins. 

"But I can try all sorts of things before you make it out that door. We can start with this glass of soda - " John said, keeping his gaze level with the imposter,

" - or we can start with a chair over the back of your head. Your choice."

Charlie's impersonator seemed to actually consider her options for a moment, her cherry red lips twitching up in an amused smile. John warily watched her movements as she stood, walking around to his side of the table. She bent down to his ear.

"Oh, John. You have no idea what I'm capable of." She whispered softly, laying a possessive hand on his shoulder. "You're hiding your sweet little friend in your apartment, aren't you? With only Marla there to guard her?"

A flurry of violent visions flashed before John's eyes in an instant as he understood the thinly veiled threat. The damage that had been done to Clay. The ripped up, splintered doors. Aunt Jen lifeless and stooped against the wall, her screams from just moments before echoing through the dark house...

He didn't think. He stood, yanked the hand that had been holding him in place off of his shoulder, and grabbed the back of the chair he'd been occupying. Lifting it over his head as if it weighed nothing, he barely blinked before the imposter's eyes flashed with surprise and she fled.

John hurled the chair uselessly a few feet away from him as he clenched his fists and pursued, ignoring the alarmed shrieks and gasps from the diners and servers in the restaurant.

Jessica and Carlton (his amateur reconnaissance, staking out in a booth a few tables over) looked on in astonishment before Carlton clambered to stand up in the bench of their booth.

"Carlton?? What are you - " Jessica couldn't stop him in time.

"Chair fight!!!" He hollered, hopping to the ground and dashing to the nearest chair he could find, flinging it blindly and somehow bowling down a confused and frightened waiter in the process.

"Carlton?!!" Jessica ran to where he was winded on the floor, the backlash of the throw obviously having been too much for him (despite his macho airs). She grabbed his wrist and hauled him to his feet before dragging him to the door, ignoring the angry shouts of the restaurant's manager as they went.

"Sorry, they're uh, not exactly right in the head." She called over her shoulder by way of an apology, shooting Carlton a death glare as they made a quick escape to her car. Hurrying before someone would inevitably call the cops.

"You. And John. DEAD TO ME." She snarled, pushing Carlton towards the passenger seat and jumping behind the wheel herself.

"Hey! Why me? I was only trying to cover for John! Go yell at him!" Carlton shouted back defensively, barely buckling in before Jessica pulled out of the parking lot and slammed her foot on the gas.

"I would, but he may be murdered by a killer robot before I can. If we don't hurry up." She said briskly, eyes narrowing as she stared down the road ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> To deal with anxiety and occupy my time creatively (when I'm not working, that is), I've actually been writing a fan-made idea of sorts for a fourth FNAF novel. It's purely a private passion project at this point, but I've gotten quite a lot written. I may just share it here if there's any interest. :) Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
